Not So Alone
by ALilyPea
Summary: Lita thinks she's alone on Christmas, but she's really not.


Challenge 20 By Karen

Alone for Christmas challenge

-Lita has left the WWE, and thinks she is going to be spending Christmas alone.  
-Someone shows up to surprise her... This could be one person or several people... A friend or friends, a potential boyfriend...

Title: Not So Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own sadly.

Ratings: PG-14

Pairings: Lita/Randy

Spoiler: None here.

Summary: Lita's alone on Christmas…but she's not.

* * *

It was pretty sad when someone who used to love Christmas so much found himself or herself alone on the holiday, sitting in their living room alone in front of the twinkling tree lights. Lita, former WWE diva…sitting alone with nothing but a book to keep her company.

It was her own fault, she had been invited to several different parties but she hadn't wanted to intrude, having become sick of the looks and whispers that still occurred when she walked into a room. She had even been invited to Canada by Trish but hadn't wanted to intrude on her friends Christmas with her new family, especially since the other woman had a special gift for her husband that night.

Sighing she put her book down and picked up the remote for the television, flipping past various Christmas specials and turning it off when she realized little else was on.

"I don't get it, it's not like everyone celebrates Christmas," she muttered to herself, huffing.

She rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes, the image of a man she had not seen in a long while appearing in her vision. She loved him, yearned for him but…things never worked out as she wanted them to.

Lita could remember how she had lashed out at him, told him to leave her alone and never speak to her again all because of a misunderstanding in which she had seen him flirting with another diva. It had been the other woman who had flirted with him, had kissed him.

She wasn't very good at eating crow unfortunately and hadn't been able to apologize to him or admit that she had been wrong, hating herself for being so possessive and jealous.

A knock on the door stirred her from her thoughts and she made her way to it quickly, wondering who could be coming to visit her at such a time. Opening the door she soon found her answer, "Randy!" She slammed the door shut, realizing belatedly what she had just done when she heard his laughter through the wood.

Opening the door she knew her face was as red as her hair used to be and gestured for him to come in, "What brings you here?"

Randy smiled at her, feeling nervousness inside of him he hadn't felt since the first day he had met her, a Santa hat placed jauntily on his head. He stepped into the house, tugging off his light pea coat he hung it up on the hook then turned to her.

"I've come to apologize," he told her. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, couldn't even enjoy my family Christmas, everyone has their spouses I have no one to spend the holidays with," he explained, stepping toward her.

"I got a call from Melina, she told me that you were going to be all alone, I couldn't allow it," he winced, realizing that might now have been the best way to word it.

"Couldn't allow it? Randy precisely what century do you think we're in right now?" Lita asked unable to help the slight spark of anger that he was feeling right then and there, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing.

He could be so much like a cave man at times that it was beginning to drive her slightly mad but despite that she found her heart warmed by the fact that he was there for her when she needed him, despite the verbal blast she had given him the last time she'd seen him. And they hadn't even really been dating at that point, just beginning to, doing their little dance on the way to getting there.

"You really came here just to keep me company on Christmas?" She asked him, biting her bottom lip and smiling somewhat, her hair falling into her eyes.

"Not just to keep you company on Christmas," Randy responded, smiling easily when he realized she was feeling the spirit and wasn't going to be angry with him any longer.

"I wanted to do this," he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, making a pleased noise into her mouth when she wrapped her arms around his neck returning it almost immediately. He kissed her for a few moments, until his lungs were screaming for air and pulled back, "And I didn't even need the mistletoe," he grinned.

"What do you know? Santa is real, he gave me just what I wanted for Christmas," Lita grinned, drawing him back down into a kiss and sighing.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a lonely Christmas after all.


End file.
